


Last Chance

by Deathstroke746



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Season 2 Characters to come later on, Season 3 and 4 characters to come later on, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstroke746/pseuds/Deathstroke746
Summary: What if Lee had another chance to make everything right?





	1. Chapter 1

“Lee... no.” Clementine said, holding back tears. Lee was bit... he was gonna turn any second, and there was no stopping it. He asked Clem to shoot him jut a few seconds ago...

“It’s okay... it’s okay.” Lee muttered, himself having tears whilst lying down against the wall, handcuffed. “Clem... I was standing over Duck holding that gun, it was so hard. I’m sorry you’re in that position now... I’d give anything for you not to be... but you just have to point it at me, close your eyes and be thankful you won’t have to see me as one of them... you can do it, I know you can...” Lee whispered, more tears pouring down, trying to choke back the tears.

“Okay Lee... I can do it, I can!” Clementine said in a low tone, crying, trying to hold back her moans to not attract walkers.

“Find Omid And Christa. They’re probably looking for us right now, stay on high ground, don’t go too far... you’ll find them.” Lee said. Clementine slowly nodded, shaking whilst crying. “They’ll take good care of you.” Lee exclaimed, slowly getting weaker and more tired.

Clementine lay frozen, unable to speak except a few desperate moans. “And Clem...”, she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with them now... knowing it was the last time she’d ever speak to him. “Keep that hair short.” Lee said in a low tone, choking back tears with yellow eyes and he was pale. “I will... I’ll cut it myself.” She said. 

“And also...” But He couldn’t speak, his mouth was dry and the infection was speeding up, he was about to faint, until Clem spoke. “What, What is it!?” She desperately said, hoping he wouldn’t die now... “Don’t worry,” he finally said, “alright?” He stopped a few seconds until letting out more tears and muttering a few words. “I’ll miss you.” He finally said.

“Me too...” Clementine said in a low tone, choking back tears. She slowly pointed the gun at Lee, who’s vision was becoming blurry. He would soon turn... but that thought was soon pushed away, when a flashing light hit him. Clementine had pulled the trigger, and Lee’s last thought was: ‘I’m sorry Clementine’.

 

Lee suddenly woke up, it took him a few seconds to remember everything that had happened. He soon remembered that Clementine had shot him... he sighed, she didn’t deserve to do that. She deserved better, better than me, Lee thought. He looked around, it was dark... he assumed this was Hell, or Heaven perhaps? It didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered. He stood till for a few minutes, taking in everything and a few tears streaming down his face as he membered. Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Lilly, Larry, Doug, Carley, Christa, Omid, Ben, Clementine... he sighed,but something caught his eye. A light in the middle of the darkness he was surrounded by. It slowly consumed him, he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst...

When he opened them again, he was in a room, sitting on a bed. He was confused and wondered what was happening, until he noticed another person in the room. He just stood there, paying no attention to Lee. Lee decided to make conversation:

“Uhh, hi there?” Lee said to the man, the man finally looked at him. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and stared at Lee with a pleased expression.

“Well, you got here right in the nick of time. Took you 8 years, but hey, at least you’re alive... sorta.” The man said, finally taking a seat next to Lee. Lee decided to confirm his suspicions.

“Where am I? Is this... Heaven?” The man laughed, and said: “That depends... do you want it to be?”

Lee thought for a moment, and said: “Depends where I am now.” The man responded with: “Very true, Lee! You always did catch in quick. And no... this is not Heaven, nor Hell. This is in fact my world I guess you could say.” He said.

“What’s your World like?” 

“Well, there’s no walkers or other threats lurking about. But this isn’t why I brought you here. I’m here to tell you you can have another chance...” The man said.

“Another chance? What do you mean?” Lee was interested now, maybe he could go back before he was bit? The man then replied with: “A chance to go back before this all started, back to the police car in your way to prison, handcuffed. Meeting Clementine and the rest of the group, basically everything!” The man said.

“You could do that?” The man smirked, and said: “If that’s what you want. Going back into that world with the walkers, let’s just say it won’t be fun...” he said.

“If there’s a chance I’ll see Clementine again I have to take it!” Lee Shouted, he knew he was walking into dangerous territory, but he had to do whatever it takes to protect her.

“As you wish. I suppose you’ve more than earned it.” The man said. 

“What if I were to get bit again, would you just let me start over a third time?” Lee said. The man chuckled and said: “That’s not how it works, Lee. Most people don’t get this chance. Let’s just say you’re one of the lucky ones...” he said. “If you die again, I have no idea what happens to you. You still wanna take the deal?” The man said.

Lee didn’t care if he got another chance, he then replied with: “No matter what, I’m going back. Whatever it takes...” Lee said. “So yes, I’m taking the deal.” He said.

The man clapped his hands together and said: “Alright, then! But before I send you back, you should know a few things. You can indeed save the people you couldn’t have last time, and change anything you want. HOWEVER, changing something like a death could result in something even worse happening. You see, changing the past results in dangerous consequences and those come back to bite you in the ass later on down the road. Whether they’re good or bad consequences, is out of my reach.” He said.

Lee: “I understand. Any other tips before I go back?” Lee said.

“Yes actually, Before you go back I’m going to give you three gifts. Things you did not have before that will come in handy.” He said.

Lee raised his eyebrow, urging him to go on. “You can choose three people to remember everything that’s happened over the past four months. You get to choose.”

Lee immediately said: “Clementine.” Without hesitation. The man chuckled and said: “I thought you might choose her. The other two?” Lee took a moment to think before saying: “Kenny.” He was a good friend despite his flaws, and deserves to know about what happened. “Interesting choice. I honestly didn’t think you’d go for him thanks to his last troubles but okay then, next?” Lee thought about what he said, true it may have been better off for Kenny not knowing about what happened to his family, but it was necessary for him to be better and be happier. He took a few minutes to decide the next one. Christa and Omid were both good friends and cared about Clementine, but there’s no point choosing one without the other. Lee remembers Lilly stealing the RV and her dad dying, it was clear Lee couldn’t trust her. Lee finally decided: “Ben.” Even he didn’t know why he chose him, but maybe by learning from his past mistakes he could be better. He didn’t deserve dying in that Alley, along with Kenny who he assumed was dead. The other man said: “That shit-bird?” He laughed, quoting Kenny. “I’m definitely surprised, I honestly thought you would choose Carley. Then again, it would create some tension between her and Lilly which I’d love to see, but unfortunately, that’s not the case.” Lee glared at him, he did think about choosing Carley but he definitely did not need the tension between Carley and Lilly, it would further tear the group apart. Although he wondered what Kenny might think about her...

“I think I’m ready. What were the other gifts?” He said.

“Well, once you crash the police car and land in the area where the officer died. There will be a back-pack next to the car, containing a Katana, a shot-gun, a pistol, an AK-47, a revolver, a knife, and about three months worth of food and water waiting for you, as well as a lot of medicine. You know, just to get you started and not have the whole group going insane over food.” It was true, the entire group turned against each other, everyone was starving, it was a miracle no one starved to death.

“Thanks for the help. What about the last gift?” Lee said, even more intrigued.

“Well, you will slowly feel yourself getting stronger and more faster until you’re literally at the peak of being a Super-Human. However, when you begin you will have normal strength, and you’ll need to eat a hella Of a lot more than anyone else. You will also have a healing ability. Not sure about a cut off arm though, so, uh, try not to get bit.” He said.

Lee: “I get it. The positives still outweigh the negatives.”

The man smiled, “glad you see it that way. Oh, before I forget, the people you chose to remember everything also remembers everything after your death.”

“How long was that?” Lee said.

“About eight and a half years.”

Lee: “Wait, What!?” He said. 8 years...

The man chuckled and said: “Yep, Clem lived, and Kenny didn’t die in that alleyway, he escaped and lived four for more years with the last two years being with Clementine.”

Lee: “Did she have to see him-“ But was cute of when he cut in. “Die? Yeah, she was there when it happened. Don’t worry, she managed to pull through.”

Lee felt bad for leaving Clementine alone... she went through more than he did. Don’t worry Clementine, I’m coming. He thought.

“You ready? What I do now, can never be undone.” He said, with a serious expression.

“I’m ready to go back to where it all began. But before I do, why are you helping me?”

The man stood there for a few moments, not saying anything until he finally spoke again: “I heard about what happened to you and what you’ve been through. I couldn’t let you die...”

“Thank you.” He said, he truly meant it and without this guy, he’d be as good as dead.

“Shut up, pal. Go get that girl.” He said with a smirk. The man raised his hands, ready to snap his fingers.

Lee made one last thought before returning. ‘Don’t worry Clementine, I’m coming...’

And with that, Lee closed his eyes and the man snapped his fingers, and then, everything went dark...


	2. Reunion

Lee woke up, he was confused of what was happening, until he searched his surroundings. He was in a car, he felt something tying his hands together, and looked down to see that he was hand-cuffed. Immediately, Lee knew where he was.

“Well, I reckon you didn’t do it then.” A voice said from in front of the car. It was the police officer who died his first time. He might be able to save him too, however, he remembered a big change could make it so the future would replace it. He decided to play along for now.

“What makes you say that?” He responded, trying to keep his cool.

“I’ve driven a bunch of folks down to this prison, usually it’s about this time I get the: ‘I didn’t do it’.”

“Every time?” Lee replied with, he was going to have to change it up shortly.

“Every time.” The Officer replied. When he said that, the radio went off, indicating every available officer to report back. This is where it begins...

Lee needed to do something fast if he wanted to save this man, he couldn’t exactly tell him keep his eyes on the road, or he won’t meet Clementine.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing your seat-belt?” Lee said.

“Son, do you think I really need it? I’ve been on the road for 40 years I don’t think I’ll need one today.”

“Those are the days, aren’t they?” Lee said in a teasing matter, hoping to urge him in.

The officer looked at him, before smirking and saying: “You have a point.” He then put on his seat-belt. Lee might have saved his life... the officer continued.

“I once drove this man down, he was the worst, always complained about how he didn’t do it. He kept kicking the seat, yelling ‘Mama, I didn’t do it!” He said. Lee decided to finish the sentence.

“It just goes to show, people will ought and go mad when they believe their life is over.” Lee finished for him, remembering what he said.

The officer looked back at him for a second, surprised how he knew what he was going to say. How convenient... he thought. “That’s the truth.” The man said, keeping his eyes on the road. They had about half a minute left. Lee remembered where the car sped out off.

“I’ve got another good one for ya, there was this man who said if I let him go, he’d bribe me. This was the same man who robbed a little Store in Macon, he took the cash as well as drugs. Shot the owners, a man and woman in cold blood. The same son of a bitch tried to make a break for it, threw his gun on a rooftop. Later that night, some people found it and reported it to the Police. I left that bastard in Atlanta, where he should be on his way to prison right now. Hope that guy rots in-“ however, next second the car crashed into something. Lee forgot to pay attention to the road as he was in his own thoughts, they must have crashed into the walker!

The car crashed through Tree branches on its way down, and landed on its side when it hit the ground. Lee woke up a few minutes later, must have gone unconscious. He looked around, and noticed the officer didn’t go flying out the window. He was in fact lying back in the chair. Lee checked his pulse, it was still kicking. He backed up just in case he would turn. However he woke up normal. He was clearly confused, his vision must be blurry. Lee looked at his leg, it was actually, healing? Lee then remembered what the man said. He had a healing factor. There was still a scar which would take a few minutes to heal, but other than that, he was fine.

Lee looked at the officer, he then said: “Are you okay?” The Officer finally took in his surroundings and looked back and said, “What the hell happened?” The man said, he was clearly out of it. “We must have crashed, come on I-I’ll help you out.” Lee said, breathing heavily as a result of the car crash. When he reached forward, his leg still ached a bit, however not nearly as much as before. He unbuckled the officer’s seat-belt, and hauled him into the back-seat. The officer wasn’t so lucky, he had bruises all around him, a scar on his face, and his arm was bleeding badly. He wouldn’t make it, he had a few hours at best if he didn’t get any help. Luckily, they’d be at Hershel’s Farm soon.

Lee then said: “Just hang in there, we’ll find help soon.” The Officer groaned, and gave a small nod. Lee kicked the window, it left a huge crack, Lee then kicked it again, it was almost off. Lee kicked it one last time, and all the glass flew off. Last time it took him five times, it only took him three this time. “That guy wasn’t lying when he said I’d get stronger, I already feel much better.” Lee said to himself, before dragging the officer and himself out the window. They both fell head-first in to the ground. Lee recovered quickly and helped the officer on to his feet. He looked to Lee and said, “Thanks for the help, maybe Inwill let you off with a bribe.” The officer chuckled, quoting his story. Lee then said, “Don’t mention it, let’s just focus on getting out of here.” He was desperate to see Clementine again... Lee then noticed something crawling towards them, a walker... Lee started at it, but the officer’s eyes widened when he saw it... he never saw one before. It got closer and pounced on Lee, it was trying to bite him. The officer was paralysed by the site, not being able to move. Lee then kicked it about five feet away, half it’s face was knocked off by the punch. It then walked towards the officer, who finally got back to reality. It attacked him, the man shouted: “My gun! In the car!” Towards Lee, Lee quickly broke open the window, loaded the gun and shot the walker’s brains out. It fell, dead. Lee felt the energy leaving him. He then turned around to see countless more walkers coming towards them. The officer stood there, transfixed at the site of it all. Lee and the Man saw one of them chewing on a man’s flesh. Lee quickly looked at the officer and said:

“Hurry up! We can take cover behind that fence over there!” Lee said, looking towards the fence on top of the hill. The officer nodded, and ran after Lee. Lee only now noticed how fast he was, he was up there within a few seconds. The officer however was slowing down. He was breathing heavily, but kept running, until a walker latched on to him and was trying to bite him. Lee quickly ran back down, and punched the walker in the chest, making it get knocked back and land face-first into another walker, making both of them tumble down the Hill. Lee grabbed the officer’s hand, and tugged him up. Until he noticed a back-pack lying next to them, which he soon realised that it was one of the gifts he had received. He quickly picked it up, and ran back up the hill. He jumped over the fence no problem, he then helped the Officer up. He weighed barely anything thanks to Lee’s new strength, he tugged him over and they both fell on to the other side. He breathed heavily, and realised he was in Clementine’s Garden. He was gonna see her again... he smiled at the thought, until he noticed a letter attached to the bag. He took it out and read:

Dear Mr. Everett.

“I take it you’ve gotten the back-pack I sent to you, and I expect you’ve saved the Officer knowing your mortality. You never could let someone die. I learned that when you saved Ben back at Crawford. Now, listen carefully: Clementine has no memory of who you are, yet... she must hand you the hammer that then you must kill Sandra to remember who you are. Same goes with Kenny, when he wakes you up, he offers you his hand to help you up. When he does that, his memory will trigger. When you take Ben back to the Motor Inn after you save him, he will remember everything also. Just so everything goes smoothly. We don’t need one of them messing with the rules, do we? I suspect Kenny has just arrived at Hershel’s Farm as we speak, Ben’s just found out about the walkers and is barricaded in his school. I’ll give it a week to see how long that will last. Now anyway, remember what I told you, saving one life, will trigger something else that didn’t happen before. You’ll find out soon enough. I take it this is the last time you’ll hear of me. Good Luck, Lee.” That’s where it ended.

The officer looked at him and said: “Hey, you okay? What’s that you have?” Examining the back-pack.

“Just a few supplies I picked up on the way here, just in case this whole thing goes on for longer than we expect.” 

“Smart idea. We better get into that house.” 

Lee nodded, and made his way to the porch. He knocked on the glass, repeating what he said last time: “Hello? We need a little help.” He opened the door, and saw blood all around the kitchen. Lee didn’t flinch as he saw it all before, and he was flabbergasted the first time. But he was really only worried about Clementine this time. The officer however, backed up into a wall. He had never seen anything like this... Lee had just now noticed he still had hand-cuffs on. He was gonna ask for the keys, until he thought of something. Time to test out his strength, he pulled his hardest, it took a few seconds but the cuffs were torn apart. The cop looked at him, his jaw dropped, surprised at how he did that.

“How the hell did you do that!? Could you have done that the whole time!?”

Lee looked at him: “Let’s just say I’ve been working out.” He said, getting rid of the shackles.

The cop then said: “Jesus... I definitely don’t wanna drive you to the Prison...” 

Lee smirked, until he heard that voice he desperately had been wanting to hear. “Daddy?” Lee turned around, and sped towards the counter. He took out the Radio and said: “Hello?” 

“You’re not my daddy...” The little girl said in a disappointed voice.

“No... I’m not.” Lee said in a saddened voice, he knew how much Clementine missed them... he didn’t bother listening to the voice-mails this time around, he couldn’t do it again. The cop stared at him, interested in the conversation. Lee didn't want To scare her, so he said what he said last time, “Are you safe?” Lee said.

“I’m outside in my Tree-House, they can’t get me.”

“That’s smart.”

“Thanks.” The little girl said in a quiet voice. “Can you see me, I can see you through the window.” Lee waved at her, but prepared for the walker to jump him, he heard a yell, but not from him. He turned around to see The Officer had been attacked, he ran over to him and kicked it off before it could bite him. The walker flew across the room, and was knocked into the table, where the table fell on it. 

Clementine ran into the house and passes Lee a hammer, he ran over to the walker and smashed its head in until it was nothing but a lifeless body. Lee breathed heavily, and looked up to see Clementine. It looked like she had been broken out of a trance. She then stared at Lee for what seemed like hours. Her eyes were full off tears, and it was like she had seen a ghost.

“L-Lee?” She finally said.

Lee smiled, then said: “It’s me, Sweet Pea.”

Her tears dried, and was replaced by a big smile. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She then said: “Lee, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for running off like that! I was stupid...” she said. Lee looked at her and said:

“It wasn’t your fault, Clem. You just wanted to find your parents... I can’t blame you for that. All that matters now is that we’re together again.” 

The cop then looked at them and said: “Family?”

Lee looked at him and dried his tears and said: “It’s a long story.”

The officer nodded and said, “Well, I’m gonna go rest for a few minutes. You two can catch up. Name’s Jason by the way.” The man said, before walking off, clutching his arm as he did so.

Clementine looked up at him, and said: “It’s been so long. How are you still alive?”

Lee exclaimed everything about what happened, including the gifts he had received and everything else. Clementine stared at him in awe...

“It’s a miracle... I’ve missed you... so much.” She whispered, crying to herself. Lee Hughes her, and held her close.

“I’ve missed you too, Clem.” He said. Apparently, she was 17 now, but thanks to reversing everything, she was 8.

“I promise... I’ll never do that again. I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for it.” 

Lee best down and wiped her tears away. “You already have, Sweet Pea.” He said, with a smile. “You can tell me everything later, but right now, we have to get out of here.”

“O-Okay Lee, you’re right.” She said, smiling, so happy to have him back. Still cautious if it was a dream. That she would wake up in Ericson’s Next to AJ... wait, AJ! She thought to herself. If what Lee said was true, he wasn’t born yet... she hoped she would meet her goofball again soon.

Lee: “Clem, is there any bandages around here anywhere?” He said.

Clem pointed at the drawers, Lee opened them and he found some. “Thanks, Clem.” He then walked out to Jason, who’s arm was bleeding. His eyes looked dead, and his skin was pale. He saw Lee come in and said: “Bout time.” He said. Lee rushed over to him and bandaged his arm, “It should do for a while.” Next Stop, Hershel’s Farm. Lee turned to Clem, Who held a Kitchen-Knife towards Lee.

Clem said: “Here, Take this. It will keep you protected.” She said, giving it to him. She had one for herself too.

Jason saw this, and said: “You sure she should have that?” Lee turned around, and said, “I trust her more than you.” He said, glaring at the man which was enough to shut him up. “We should get going, Sun will be down soon.” Clementine nodded, and they both helped Jason up to his feet. Clem whispered to Lee: “Isn’t this the part where we meet Shawn and Chet?” Lee was surprises she remembered their names, for her it was 8 years...

“Uh, Yes Clem. It is, surprises you remember.” He said.

“I never forgot a second I spent with you, Lee.” She said. “You protected me, I never forgot it.” 

Lee smiled. They all walked outside and as expected, they saw Shawn and Chet. “Hey!” Lee said from behind them.

“Holy Shit! Please don’t eat us!” They exclaimed, backing up against the car.

“Easy, we’re not gonna hurt you.”

“Phew, for a minute I thought you guys and the little girl were gonna give us the bite.”

“Need a hand moving your truck?” Lee said, hoping to get out of here soon.

“Yeah, actually. How about this, you help us move the truck and you can stay at my Family’s Farm. It’s not too far from here.” Shawn said.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” He said, without hesitation. He would soon reunite with Kenny. He was thankful for him keeping Clementine safe as said by that person who gave him this chance.

“Right, we need to hurry-“ But was cut off when Chet Shouted: “They’re here!” Everyone turned around and their eyes widened when they saw countless walkers approaching them, their teeth ready to sink into their flesh.

“I’ll give you guys cover, you should have enough time to get the truck in the road!” Clementine said, everyone was about to protest especially Lee, until Clementine stabbed a walker’s leg making it fall down, before stabbing it in the brain. Everyone was impressed, Lee realised she was not the scared little girl he found in that Tree-House all those years ago. She was a survivor, and Lee always hoped that for her.

“Hey, we need to get moving now!” Shawn Shouted, Lee nodded and to everyone’s surprise, Lee managed to push the truck with ease back onto the road. Everyone was stunned, but had no time to talk with the walkers pouring in. Everyone got in, and Lee Shouted: “CLEMENTINE! WATCH OUT!” Clementine turned around to see a walker about to bite her, she quickly ducked under it but the walker fell backwards on top of her. Lee ran as fast as he could and within less than a second, kicked the walker with all his force. Thanks to his new strength, it was knocked back about ten feet. It was almost dead with how much force he out into the kick. He lifted Clementine with ease, and ran back to the truck. Within a second he was in the back, Shawn started the truck and they took off...

In the way their, Lee decided to make conversation with Clementine.

“Hey Clem, are you okay?.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for the help back there.”

“I could say the same thing to you.” Lee said, smiling down own at her. She returned the smile.

“Hey Lee?”

“Yeah, Clem?”

“You won’t leave me again, will you?”

“Of course not. I would never do that.”

Clementine smiled. “I just needed to hear you say it.”

Lee was curious so he asked: “What happened after I was gone?”

Clementine stared at him, with a sad expression in her face.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to-.

“No, no it’s fine.” She sighed and said: “After you... you know. I left Savannah. I found Christa and Omid short'y After And we were together for a year. Until...” she stopped for a minute to think. “Christa was pregnant. Omid and her decided to take a break and get her cleaned up. Omid told me to get myself cleaned up and I entered the other door. I left my bag next to the sink, and my water bottle dropped out under one of the stalls. I went to go and get it, but then I heard the door open. A woman walked in, it wasn’t Christa so I hid. She found me and interrogated me. Omid walked in but the door shut behind him, and the woman turned around in shock and shot Omid... Christa burst in, she saw Omid and shot the other woman. We buried Omid but Christa was broken... she never was the same after that and she lost the baby.” Clementine stopped for a few seconds, before continuing:

She told him everything about the Cabin Group, Howe’s, The New Frontier, Richmond, Ericson’s Boarding School and of course, AJ. She got emotional talking about him.

“Don’t worry Sweet Pea, you’ll see him again soon.”

“It’s worth waiting longer, just to start over. I always had hope I’d See you again someday and now... I feel... happy. I haven’t felt that in a long time...” she said.

Lee gripped her tightly, they both embraced in a hug and Lee comforted Clementine. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what she’s been through...

“Lee?”

“Yeah, Clem?”

“I’ve really missed you... so much.” She repeated the words she said to AJ back at The Ranch.

“I’ve missed you too, Sweet Pea. I wish I could’ve done more for you...”

“You did more than enough. After my parents died you took care of me, I’ll never forget that.” She replied genuinely.

 

“Hey!” Shawn Shouted Back. We all looked at him. “Sorry, I never caught your names, just wondering.” 

“Oh right. I’m Lee, this is Clementine and that’s Jason.”

“Jason? You’re a cop, right?”

“Yes son, I am.”

“Well, do you happen to have any info if the police are doing anything?”

“Nah, lost contact with them after...” but bit his tongue realising he couldn’t tell them about Lee being a refugee. “I lost contact with them after this shit went down.” He said.

“Alright then. Hey, Lee was it? You, Jason and your daughter can stay at my Farm for the night. You’ve more than earned it.” 

“She’s not my daughter... I’m just her...” he stopped for a minute to think of an excuse. “Her babysitter. Her parents are out of town.” Last time Clementine didn’t like that excuse but now she just chuckled at it.

“Well, you deserve a raise. And that’s only sugarcoating it.”

Lee smirked, until he realised how hungry he was. He then remembered the man had told him he’d have to eat a lot more with his new skills. He then had a plan: “Hey, Shawn.”

“Yeah, Lee?”

“I think we should scavenge something from a house we pass by. These... things have probably already infected most of the neighbourhood. We might as well see what we can find before we find ourselves starving. Lee had told Clementine the cost of his new ‘gifts’ and played along.

“I agree.” Clementine said. “It’s best we scavenge what we can find now before more walkers take over the area completely.”

Shawn was surprised a little girl talked like that, but then he thought for a minute: “You’re right. Okay, I’ll stop at the next house we find.”

A few minutes later, he did just that. They pulled up at the driveway.

“Okay... so who’s going?” Jason said.

“Me, Lee and Chet will go, you guys stay here and watch the truck.”

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the little girl taking charge, expect Lee who knew what Clem was really like. 

“Seems like a good plan.” Chet said, hopping out.

“Stay safe, pal.” Shawn said.

“Aren’t I always?” He said.

“Shout if any more walkers come, we’ll come running right back.” Lee said.

They all walked in. Lee and Clementine had never made this pit-stop last time. So they couldn’t drop their guard. They slowly walked In. Clementine rang the bell at the front to bring any walkers out, two came out. They looked like a couple before... no. Lee couldn’t think about that. Lee kicked the first one back, causing it to get knocked back really far and have its arm torn off. It’s easier to wrestle these things, they are just rotten corpses after all. Lee then ran up to it and stabbed its brain. Clem managed to make the other walker trip and then stab its brain.

“Damn... you guys are good at that!”

“We’ve had practise.” Clementine said, smirking at Lee.

They then searched the house, they had found some milk, grapes, a water bottle, a packet of crisps and cooked chicken that was out in the table. They were still searching until they heard a sound: “LEE! CHET!” Everyone rushed out, and saw what looked like seven walkers surrounding the truck.

Lee decided to distract them. “Hey, over here!” Three of them were walking over, but the rest were still focused on the other two. Lee swiftly knocked the first one down before quickly stabbing it. He punch the other right in the chest, causing it to tumble back four feet. The walker was struggling to get up, but Lee stomped on its head twice and it was dead. Clementine had already killed the last one.

They all rushed over to the four remaining walkers, Lee grabbed one and threw it away, causing it to be too far away to catch up to them. Lee stabbed the next one in the head, but then he heard Chet yell. Chet had been pounced in by one, it was now on top of him. Luckily however, Clementine was quick to stab the walker. The last one walked towards Lee, it’s arms stretching out. Lee punched it in the gut causing it to get knocked back and its leg was torn off, everyone got in the truck but it was stuck! Everyone was panicking but Lee was quick to get out and push the truck. With ease, he managed to push it a full foot away before it accelerated. He then hopped in and they were off, leaving one walker behind.

“Jesus Lee, how the hell did you do that? You managed to push that truck by yourself!”

“I asked the same thing!” The officer said. 

Lee was about to respond until he noticed Chet’s Finger, he had been bit...

Clementine noticed it too, they both stared at each other, knowing what was going to happen...


	3. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Clementine catch up, and decide to come to terms with this new reality and meet old friends, meanwhile, Lee has to figure out what to do with Chet...

When they had arrived at Hershel’s Farm, everyone was silent to not attract anymore of those things. Clementine and Lee held their knives close, just in case Chet would get the jump on them...

Just as before, Chet hopped out first and said: “Well, I better get back, Mama’s probably worried sick by now.” He said. Shawn hugged him and said something, Lee couldn’t make it out but before Chet left, Lee decided to speak:

“Wait a minute!” He said, all eyes turned to face him.

“Chet, your finger... it was bitten by one of those things, right?” He said.

“Yeah, what about it?” He replied, curious.

“Well, if you get bitten by one of them, that’s how you turn into one of them... that’s what Clementine said after her experience back in Georgia.” He said, with a serious expression.

Everyone stood frozen, Chet chuckled, thinking it was a joke, but judging by the tone in Lee’s voice, he wasn’t joking.

“Wait... am I gonna...” he said, a tear rolling down his face.

“Unless you cut it off.” Clementine said. Everyone turned to look at her, she then continued:

“The only way to prevent it is to cut it off, I saw some people do it over the past few days, it worked but some died of blood loss...” she lied, it was a half-truth.

“We’re not seriously listening to a little girl about this, are we?” Shawn laughed, “I mean, come on!”

“I’ve known her for a long time, she wouldn’t lie about something like this!” He said, clenching his first, furious Shawn would even consider that. However, Clementine held his hand to calm him down.

“Geez, Okay!” He exclaimed, “well, what can we do!? Just cut it off!?” But was interrupted when Hershel came over.

“Woah, whoa! What’s all the fuss about?”, he said, he then noticed Clementine and Lee standing next to the two friends: “I see you’ve brought along a couple of guests, what are your names?”

Lee was about to speak, until Shawn blustered out: “Dad! Those things on the News! The, Zombie-type things? They bit Chet! And now Lee’s saying all this crap about how he’ll turn into one of them!”

Hershel turned to the African-American Man standing a few feet away who he assumed was Lee: “Is that true? Well, tell me son? How do you know this?”

Lee explained everything about the Bite, with a little help from Clementine to make up their fake story to not blow their cover. Chet was sweating every second he heard more about everything...

“Well son, considering you got all this from a little girl, I must say it sounds like a lot of bullshit.” Hershel said, with a glare, furious these people would even suggest something like this...

“I’m not lying! I saw it myself, you have to trust me if you want to survive!” She yelled, looking at Chet, hoping he would go through with it. Moving her arms like she did when she was little, it was a habit.

“Enough! Look sir, you and your daughter are welcome to stay here! But if you continue with this made up joke, I’m going to have to turn you away!” Hershel yelled, but lowered his tone a second later to not attract walkers. 

Lee folded his arms, and glared at them. He sighed, and said: “Fine.” If it was the only way to meet Kenny he wouldn’t blow it.

“Okay then.” Hershel responded, he flicked his eyes to the Car where he saw Jason, who looked worse for wear. “Seems like you hurt your arm there pretty bad, mind if I take a look?”

Jason looked at his bandaged arm and said: “Sure, give me a second.” With a little help from Shawn, he was helped out of the Car.

“Wait, What about me!? What will I do?” He was obviously talking about the Bite.

“You can run along home now, boy. I think we both know that ‘Bite’ Story is ridiculous!” Hershel said, looking at Lee.

“O-Okay! See you later, Shawn!”

“Yeah see ya,” they clapped hands. Clementine saw this and had a sad expression, knowing that would be the last time they saw each other, unfortunately. She remembered what happened with Pete, she could’ve done more... and she knew it.

“You guys can stay here, I appreciate you guys helping moving my Car, without you guys, me and Chet would sure as hell be dead!” He said, shaking Lee’s hand.

“Don’t Mention it.” Lee responded with, Clementine nodded to him. Hershel walked up next to them, and said:

“I appreciate you both helping my both, but if you both bring up another one of your sick fake stories, you will have to leave...” Hershel said in a cold tone, while walking back and tending to Jason’s leg, “you can both sleep in the Barn with that... other family...”

Hershel said to them both, he looked at Lee suspiciously before going back to taking care of Jason’s leg.

Lee scowled, Clementine saw this and aided him, she gave him a weak smile, before going back to a sad expression. However, it wasn’t for Chet. They both walked over to the Barn, Lee pulled open the doors which actually was pretty hard, and walked in. Once again, he was greeted by the horrible smell of The Barn, as well as the stacks of Hay lined up against the walls of the Barn.

“Smells like...” But Before Lee could finish his sentence, Clementine finished it for him.

“Shit,” She said, grinning to herself. This earned a chuckle out of Lee, she repeated what he said all those years, or in Reality, months ago.

“I’m surprised you remember after all these years, never thought you’d think of The Past after how long you spent on the road along with AJ.”

Lee said, he regretted it after he saw Clementine look down, once again with the saddened expression.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sweet Pea. I know how much you miss him...” Lee said, holding Clementine close for comfort.

“It just all feels... new, I guess... I expect to wake up any second next to him, with him yelling about going on the swing we built, or him offering me coffee, or getting me my wood-arm-legs.” Clementine said, laughing to herself. She put her hand to her head and sighed.

Lee couldn’t help but feel guilty for her attitude, he was the reason she was pulled away from her home, and brought back into this hard world... she deserved so much more than him. However, he knew something else was bothering her. He gently pulled her face up to meet his and said: ‘What’s wrong Clem? You seem much more troubled than usual.” Lee said, worried about her.

“I just...” however her eye contact said it all. She was looking at the spot where Kenny and his Family were sleeping, he actually completely forgot about them, he was so caught up about the situation with Chet he almost forgot the man who had helped him so many times...

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” Lee responded, he would not press the matter further if she did not want to talk about it.

“No... it’s just that... I told you about Kenny, how he took care of me after Christa and Omid...” she stopped for a moment, before continuing: “Anyways, he took care of me and AJ for a year, and I never repaid him for that... I’m responsible for his death.” She said, tears falling from her face, she attempted to cover her face but her emotions were still visible.

Lee’s eyes widened at what Clementine said, she couldn’t have killed him, could she? No. Why would Lee even think that? However, whatever happened she felt guilty, and Lee had to rectify that.

“Clem...” He said slowly, “just tell me what happened.” Clementine slowly nodded through her sniffling. She told him about what happened, with the Car Crash, The Walkers, How Kenny had told her to run whilst he was eaten alive... she clenched her fist when explaining.

“It’s all my fault, you, Kenny, everyone’s death are on my conscious. I don’t know if I can even look him in the eye and talk to him after what I did.” She glanced at Lee, before looking back towards Kenny.

“Clementine, look at me.” She turned to him, strange, he never said her full name. “It wasn’t your fault, there was nothing you could’ve done. It was an accident, things like that happened everyday... I’m sure Kenny already forgave you if he trusted you enough to look after AJ after he passed...” Lee said, giving her a smile.

In a way, she knew he was right. But she couldn’t shake the feeling she was the reason for his death. She nodded, before getting up.

“Wait, where are you going?” He said to Clem, she turned around, her body slightly stiff due to still getting use to being younger again. “I’m going on Patrol.” She said, raising an eyebrow at Lee. “By yourself? Here, let me come-“ but he was stopped when Clementine said: “No, it’s fine. Get some rest. Besides, you’ve always been with me Lee, ever since I left Savannah.” She smiled at him, to which he returned.

“Okay then... just stay safe while you’re on lookout.” Lee said, laying his head down until he heard Clementine say: “No Lee, Patrol’s totally different than lookout.”

“How so?” Lee responded, flickering his eyes to meet Clementine’s gaze. 

“You walk.” She laughed, Lee chuckled at her joke. Oh, if only Lee knew AJ... she then wandered out of The Barn, carrying that knife she got from her house.

 

When Clementine left The Barn she closed the doors tightly, she knew the chances of walkers getting in were extremely low as these were the early days of a The Outbreak, but she had to be cautious. She wandered around The Farm, she had to admit, it brought back a lot of memories no matter the small amount of time she spent on The Farm last time.

She couldn’t believe what tomorrow would bring... the day History would be written. Everything that happens tomorrow impacted the rest of her life. She then remembered Lilly... a boiling rage soon rose in her, she couldn’t believe what she had done to her... to her New Family. She cut Louis’s tongue out, and held him and the other agains their will. She also killed Mitch, she had to admit she wasn’t too close to him, but she knew close he, Willy and Tennessee were. She remembered how she told AJ to spare Lilly, to which she returned the kindness by stabbing James in the throat. She didn’t know why she told AJ to lower the gun, maybe because Lilly had spared her back at The School? Or did she spare her because how close they were 8 years previously... she saw hints of the Old Lilly in their last encounter when she was on The Boat, but she’ll never forgive her after what she had done.

That’s not what she was worried about though, she was worried about what she would say to Kenny... Lee said it wasn’t her fault, but deep down she knew it was because of her that he was dead. She could’ve done something to help his family and stop Duck from being bitten back at The Motor Inn, But she was too scared back then, a trait she had lost long ago.

She finally saw a walker, it was fresh... must not have died too long ago. Maybe there’s something worth taking? She remembered how Jane used to tell her to search the fresh ones, as they were survivors and would’ve had useful stuff. Nowadays though the early days of The Outbreak, all people would have our wallets and drivers licenses, nothing useful... except to them. She sighed and knew they were just walkers though, and that’s all they would ever be... she leaped over the fence and stabbed its leg, the walker groaned and tried to bite her by crawling towards her, but Clementine stabbed it in the brain and continued patrolling. Then again, it wouldn’t hurt to have a look... 

She killed a few of them and checked them, they had nothing useful except a few bullets but no gun. Not that it mattered, she noticed Lee had a bag filled with all types of weaponry and tools, it would keep the group going for a long time, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little more though. She sounded like Aasim, he was never satisfied with the amount of food he got at Ericson’s, it was always a little more with him. Louis tried dozens of times to make him stop and have some fun, he always told Louis to stop messing around and help out, like that would ever happen. She had to admit, she missed them... a lot. They weren’t perfect, but they were her Family... she then realised she was getting tired... maybe it was thanks to being younger. She decided to go back to The Barn and rest, she saw Jason was lying in the corner, Clementine could hear his snores making herself yawn. She then saw Kenny... tomorrow would be interesting to say the least. She lay down next to Lee, closed her eyes and within seconds she had dozed off.

When Morning came, Lee sleepily blinked his eyes. He saw a man who looked to be in his late 40’s, he had a yellow shirt, or so it seemed. He had black hair, with some grey specks here and there. He looked familiar, but Lee couldn’t make out his face with his blurry vision. He finally cane to reality when the man spoke:

“Hey, get up!” The man said to Lee, Lee recognised the voice almost immediately. He looked up to see the man who had lost so much... Kenny.

Clementine woke up to the noise and yawned, she stretched and said to herself: “Ugh, I’m itchy.” She moaned.

“Well you slept in a Barn little Lady, lucky you don’t have spiders in your hair.” The man chuckled. Clementine’s jaw dropped when she heard the voice. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man, and she needed a few seconds to regain her senses.

“Anyways, name’s Kenny.” The man said, he offered his hand to help Lee up. This was his moment... he gripped on to the man’s hand, and it looked like Kenny had seen a ghost. He let go of Lee’s hand, making the fall down on his ass, not that it hurt.

The man held his head with both hands, rubbed his eyes and then looked at the other two people in the room with awe. His eyes widened, and they filled with tears...

“Lee... Clementine, darling?” His jaw dropped as more tears flooded down his face and on to the floor.

Lee smirked, and said: “Hey, Ken. Long time no see.” The man said, Kenny’s tears dried and the two men embraced in a hug. “My god... how are you, how is she...” But before the man could could even process everything a faint voice said: “Ken-Kenny, is that you?” Clementine said, her own tears falling to the ground.

“Clementine...?” The way he said it reminded her of the last time they met up after so long at The Ski-Lodge. It was a beautiful moment, almost made you forget The Apocalypse was happening.

She expected Kenny to slap her, or yell at her for crashing the car and killing him... she deserved it for what she had done... but Kenny’s next move was not one she was expecting... he was hugging her, he held her in a tight embrace. This made her want to break down and cry. After everything she had done... he still cared for her. After what seemed like hours, he finally pulled away.

“How-how is this possible? Lee... how are you? I mean I’m fucking ecstatic to see you but how the hell are you...” But before he could finish, a familiar face was standing next to the door. He had both brown hair and brown eyes, a brown shirt and blue trousers. It was Duck... the little boy yelled excitedly at his father: “Dad! Dad! We’re gonna build a fence! There’s a tractor and everything!” Kenny’s eyes widened, and more tears appeared. Duck ran off to which Kenny reached out and said: “Duck... his are you-, oh my god...”

“Easy Kenny, I’ll explain everything.” Lee said. He talked about how everything was reversed, his gifts and what people had their memories restored. Kenny was flabbergasted... it all sounded like bullshit, but a part of him had hope that it was true.

“Well frankly this all sound like bullshit.” Kenny chuckled, making the other two laugh. Hearing Clementine’s laugh again after so long brought him tears of joy... when it was just him, her and AJ, it wasn’t the walkers that proved to be the hardest thing... it was making her laugh that proved to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. It absolutely tore him apart when he finally realised that his last moments with her were gonna be some of the saddest moments of her life... seeing her desperation to help him tore him apart, but deep down they both knew she had to help AJ and herself get the fuck out of there before the walkers showed up.

“Believe me, Kenny, I said to myself the same thing when that guy sent me back here. But honestly, I’m just thankful I have more time with Clementine...” Lee said, smiling.

Kenny was about to respond until he heard that voice again: “DAD!” Yelling for him to get his ass out of The Barn. It was a miracle... he had always wanted this.

“I’ll give you and Clementine time to catch up. I’ve gotta check on a few things.” Lee said, Walking away. although Lee was happy to see him, he was nowhere near as happy as Clementine and Kenny were... since to Lee, the last time he saw Kenny was only a couple of days ago back in Savannah. But to them, it had been years... he couldn’t imagine how they felt.

Lee walked over to where Katjaa see, seeing the woman sitting In front of him was strange. The last time he had seen her was her body laying motionless with a bullet in her skull, it was understandable why she did what she said but that doesn’t make it right... talking to a person who died was... strange. He was sad to see that Katjaa died, she was one of the only people who managed to stay good in this world. However, after it took her child from her, that was enough to set her off.

“Hey.” Lee said in a friendly matter, it was funny saying it after The Motor Inn. Back then, there was no time to have a friendly conversation, thanks to him everyone starving and worrying about the Bandits.

“Oh hello, I heard you say your name was Lee? Am I right?” She said, smiling at him.

“Uhh, Yeah, That’s right.” He decided to say what he said last time, about what job she had, how she handled getting through The City to keep everything right. He didn’t want to change too much...

“Hey, what something to eat?” He couldn’t but notice the whole Family looked pale. Whether that was due to not eating in a while or the horrors that happened over the past few days.

The woman thought about it and said: “I’d appreciate it if you gave Duck some food instead, but I am very thankful for the offer.” Katjaa said, smiling. Lee nodded and walked away. He went over to where Shawn was and then realised... oh no. Shawn was gonna die today unless he did something... he had about ten minutes left until the fence collapsed. He decided to speak to Shawn though, like last time.

“Hey, Shawn. I never asked, what were you doing near Atlanta?” Lee said, he had always been curious but he never found out thanks to... but Shawn spoke up: “I was helping Chet with his dad’s food truck. I figured it was good to stretch my legs, and get away from The Farm for a while, you know, see a The City? Anyways, we left his dad in Atlanta, said he had to take care of some business. We took my car and drove. We must have crashed into one of those things before the car spiralled out of control. That’s when we met you guys. I appreciate your help back there, couldn’t have made it out of there without you, Lee.” Shawn smiled at Lee, before getting back to work.

Shawn mentioning Chet made Lee feel bad. By this point he knew Chet had likely turned into a walker, he knew there was something he could’ve done but that might have prevented them from meeting Kenny and his Family.

“Hey Shawn, need a hand with anything?” Lee said, hoping to stop thinking about Chet.

“That’d be great. If you could cut those planks down to size I’d appreciate it.” Lee nodded and got to work, he cut the first one, and moved on to the second until Shawn said: “My dad doesn’t know how bad it is out there...” Shawn said in a low tone. Lee stared at him and said: “Uh, no he doesn’t.” Lee said in a whisper.

“I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a boy... a boy! Just shot him right in the face.” Shawn said with a sad expression, looking down.

“Jesus... what kind of psychopath would do that? Unless the boy was one of the walkers...” Lee said.

“I have no idea if it was a walker, I mean I assume it did but it’s just... it’s not like in the movies.”

“They don’t fall the way you think.” Lee said.

“What about you? Where’s your family?” Shawn said out of curiosity.” 

“Oh uh...” Lee was about to make up an excuse, but he knew deep down they were gone. “They’re dead.” Lee said, in a cold tone.

“Oh my god... I am so sorry, how can you be sure?” Shawn said in a hopeful voice, feeling bad for the man in front of him. “I just do, alright?” Lee said, wanting to put the matter to rest. Shawn didn’t say anything after that except a faint: “I’m sorry.” 

Lee then remembered why he was here, “Hey Shawn, are you sure it’s a good idea to have a little boy on the Tractor like that? What if he were to accidentally flick on a switch? You’d be stuck under it.” Lee said.

“Hmm... maybe you’re right, Hey Duck, pal? Mind taking a break off the Tractor for a bit? Don’t want any accidents happening.”

“Okay...” Duck said in a disappointed voice, getting off the Tractor. Kenny sent a nod his way, knowing they had saved Shawn.

“Oh, by the way Lee, my Dad might need some help in The Barn, if you could go over there that’d be great.”

“Hey Shawn, thanks for picking us up back there.” Lee said in a pleasant voice.

“Sure thing Lee, couldn’t leave you behind.” Shawn said, getting back to work. Lee saw Kenny talking to Katjaa, he could tell he could barely keep it together. He felt sorry for the man, before entering The Barn. He opened The Barn doors and stepped in, careful not to trip over anything. He saw Hershel with his pitchfork, moving Hay.

They both said what they said last time, until they saw Shawn running in and shouting: “Dad! Those things are all over the Barn, they’re tearing down the Fence!”

Hershel’s eyes widened and said: “LEE! Take this and hold them off!” He passed him the Pitchfork, Lee nodded and ran off with Clementine and Kenny joining him. Kenny picked up the Saw, Clementine had her Knife, and Lee had the Pitchfork.

The Walkers finally knocked over the Fence, Lee started by stomping one that fell over, it died instantly. Lee then stabbed a walker in the eye, instantly killing it. Lee tried pulling the pitchfork out of its decayed skull, but to no use. A walker was gaining on him until Kenny stabbed it in the head with the Saw. Blood sprayed everywhere, they both let out shaky breaths before nodding to one another.

Clementine was battling with a walker trying to chomp her. The walker opened its decayed mouth, and flung forward. Clementine used her knife to cut through the walker’s mouth, and cut off its head, killing it, before stabbing the head.

More of them were piling in, they couldn’t keep this up! Until Hershel came and gunned them down, this made their jobs easier overpowering the walkers. However... one of the walkers managed to sneak behind Hershel and dig its teeth into his neck. Shawn screamed at the top of his voice: “DAD!” Before running over and kicking the walker on the head, knocking it off. Lee ran over to help, but a walker grabbed his leg making him fall.

The walker climbed his body, and tried sinking its teeth into his face. “AUGH!” Lee Shouted, barely keeping the Walker off him. However Clementine stabbed it in its brain, killing it. “Thanks.” Lee breathed heavily, and ran over and stabbed the walker’s brain with a pitchfork, it was seconds away from killing Shawn.

“Dad! Dad! Please wake up!” The group gathered around to inspect Hershel's Body, they all had sad faces. Thanks to all the commotion, Jason ran out and saw what happened and ran over.

“What the fuck happened!?” The pre-Apocalypse Officer said. He looked to see Hershel’s body, and the bodies of walkers and knew what happened. “Jesus Christ...” he muttered under his breath.

“Shawn, I am truly sorry.” Kenny said, he couldn’t save Shawn last time, and couldn’t save Hershel this time. He couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Clementine felt sympathy for the boy, he felt the way she did when Lee died... the way AJ felt when she almost died. This happened so many times in her life that she didn’t know how to feel about it anymore...

“Shawn, we have to put him out of his misery... before he turns.” Lee said with solemn. This is what that guy meant when he said saving one life could change things... Shawn nodded slowly, tears flowing out of his eyes. Lee stabbed the body’s brain and that was that.

They buried Hershel and let Shawn say his goodbyes, it was time to leave. They said goodbye to Shawne, and apparently Jason was staying at The Farm.

“Are you sure pal?” Kenny said.

“I’m sure, now that Hershel’s gone... I have to look out for these folks. You folks stay safe. Him and Lee both shakes hands and said goodbye, before the group left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have some more ideas for this story coming soon!


	4. Past Struggles

Everybody remained quiet through the long drive, Duck was shaking in the back seat, clearly traumatised by seeing Hershel Greene die in front of him. His mother was trying to comfort him but to no avail.

Lee decided to make conversation with Kenny, after all it had been a long time since the two of them had talked.

“So, Kenny...” Clearly you the man was deep in thought because when Lee had tired to strike a conversation Kenny didn’t hear him. Lee sighed, he knew what this was about.

“Kenny, listen to me.” The man slightly turned his head to look at him, but still didn’t take his eyes off the road after what had happened last time.

“I know you feel guilty for what happened to Hershel, like back with Shawn, but this was not anyone’s fault. There was nothing you could’ve done to prevent that from happening.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Lee...” Kenny finally spoke, “I could’ve killed those walkers before they bit Hershel, but one again, I was only worried about those related to me, and not those who help me.” He took his eyes off the road for a second after he was sure he wouldn’t crash. “What happens when your ass is on the line and I can’t suck my fear up and help you?”

“We both know it won’t go that far. If anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I should’ve known preventing Shawn’s death from happening would end Hershel’s. But once again, I failed. Just like I failed Doug back at the Drug-Store!” He slightly raised his voice, but kept it low to not wake Katjaa and Duck who had just fallen asleep. Clementine was dozing off due to being younger and her body not having as much as energy as she used to, but she was snapped awake by the sound of Lee and Kenny.

“For fuck’s sake Lee, stop taking all the blame all the time. None of that back there was your fault, if it weren’t for you Shawn would be dead and I’d have died a long ass time ago on one of those fucking supply-runs without you!” Kenny turned his attention back to the road, and turned the truck at the corner.

“Not so loud!” Clementine said, the other two adults turned around and saw that she was wide awake thanks to their yelling. In all honestly, Clementine was just saying that so Duck wouldn’t wake up, anytime a traumatising thing happened to him, he wakes up and screams from a nightmare of some kind.

“Sorry Clem, we’ll try to keep it down.” Lee responded with.

Clementine sighed, she knew what this was about. Kenny felt bad about Hershel. He was a good man since his son was devastated over his death. She knew Kenny felt responsible for Hershel’s Death. She knew this because back on the train all those years ago, she was eavesdropping on Lee and Kenny’s conversation at the front of the train.

He thought Duck dying was because it was his fault Shawn had died, now with Hershel dead, he can’t but feel he could’ve done more to save him too. Not to mention Kenny felt bad about killing Rebecca even though she was a walker, but Kenny still couldn’t help but feel responsible that AJ would grow up in a world without a mother OR father. She couldn’t help but smile thinking about her goofball...

*Two Years Earlier Or 6 years later*

Clementine and AJ drove through the forest in silence... neither of them wanting to think about the horrors they had experience back at The Ranch... just minutes previously, she had found AJ. As driving, they saw the bodies of countless men and women, Hell, even children’s bodies spread out throughout the road, blood pouring out of their heads! It was a disturbing sight...

Why is she acting like this!? What’s she’s seen is far less horrific then what AJ went through! Every few seconds she’d turn to look at AJ, the tears in his eyes, his once hopeful expression has to one of pain and misery. He desperately hoped this is a nightmare, that he’ll wake up next to his friends... he suddenly broke down, and started to cry again.

Clementine felt bad for the crying boy... what kind of sick bastards would do this!? Subjecting innocent children to... this. All these innocent people, gone... she knew they were all good people if Davie was willing to give AJ away to them... but she couldn’t worry about who did this right now, she had to comfort the poor boy who was breaking down before her eyes...

“Hey... little Alvie. How about a game? Of...” the boy was looking st her, hope in his eyes despite the sniffling. Clementine had to think of something cheer him up... fast! Oh, wait!

“How about... eye spy with my little eye? Have you played before?” Clementine asked the AJ. The traumatised boy slowly nodded, tears rolling down his face with red eyes and an exhausted expression... she couldn’t even begin to imagine what he went through...

“Great! I’ll go first. I spy with my little eye something...” to be completely honest, all Clementine saw was countless dead bodies, the sight caused her to turn away from that direction. Just looking at those people... makes her feel uneasy. She couldn’t express how happy she was that AJ wasn’t big enough to look out the window, this would just traumatise him further. She finally laid her eyes on a White House, it was huge... it slightly reminded her of her house, and of her parents... NO! She had to keep focused on AJ.

“Something white. Can you see it, goofball?” She said to the boy, AJ slightly smiled at the nickname, it made him burst into giggles, Clementine was happy to cheer him up. AJ looked out and saw the big house, it was impossible to miss.

“There! I can see it Clem!” The boy giggled happily, this is what Clem wanted. For him to forget the horrors of that wretched place...

“Good job, AJ.” Clementine smiled at the boy, to which the boy returned the smile. His grin was wide and suddenly his eyes widened in realisation!

“You’re the one who got me the medicine that saved my life!” The goy’s jaw dropped. How did he know that? Did David tell him? Huh, so he finally admits it saved him.

“That’s right, AJ. You have a great memory!” Clementine said, trying to cheer the boy up.

“Wow! I built a Lego figure of you!” The boy said happily. Clementine’s heart was filled with happiness. He thought of her as his hero? The thought made Clementine chuckle.

“Thanks, AJ. That means a lot.” Clementine smiled at the boy, the boy laughed also but then he turned pale and another tear poured from his eye.

“What’s the matter, goofball?” Clementine said to AJ, she said in a very soothing tone which calmed AJ.

“T-those monsters... they’re out there! S-So why are we going out here?” The boy said, using his arm to wipe away the tears. “Can’t we go back? Maybe we could rebuild The Ranch and find my friends!” The boy smiled at the thought.

Clementine sighed, and had a sad expression. The thought that AJ had friends that were dead made her devastated... she knew no one made it out of there, all the children were... gone. For a minute back there she thought AJ might’ve been dead. The thought itself made her break down when she first entered the Ranch.

“I need you you to hear me AJ... The Ranch is beyond repair, those people that destroyed it might come back. The walkers-monsters I mean, are all flooding in there... your friends, they... didn’t make it. They’re in a better place, believe me.” She said.

“Heaven?” The boy asked.

“That’s right, goofball.” She was surprised AJ only looked down in agony and didn’t burst out in tears. That must’ve meant he had seen plenty of death even before the Ranch. But she was thankful one of the Ranch survivors taught him about Heaven.

“But... what about the monsters?” AJ asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to handle them, but until then, I’ll protect you from them. No matter what...” Clementine said.

AJ smiled, but one thing has been urging him ever since he left the Ranch...

“Clem... when you said you would never leave me back at the Ranch, did you mean it?” The boy asked in curiosity and hope.

“Yes. Of course I meant it, I’ll always be here for you AJ. Whenever you need me.” Clementine said to him, her eyes filled with promise. AJ smiled and they continued their game of eye spy.

 

*Present Day*

“So, when we get to this Drug-Store, what’s the plan? Obviously some people there aren’t going to be too happy to see us.” Kenny said. Lee sighed, knowing he was referring to Lilly and her dad. “I don’t how I’m going to put up with that Old guy’s shit this time around, couldn’t do it last time, can’t do it now.” Kenny continued.

“First order of business is getting those pills, Larry will die without them which will set Lilly off, we’ll have everyone out around back by the time the Alarm goes off, me and Lilly will join you once you get the car out back started.”

“What should I do?” Clementine asked, each of the adults looked at her. Lee sighed and said: “Clem, look. I know not too long ago you probably were a great leader, and you clearly showed when you told me about how you took on the raiders and protected AJ all those years.” Lee said.

“But?” Clementine continued, knowing there was something else to this.

“You’ve gotten younger Clem, you aren’t as strong as you used to be. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me, okay?” Lee said, looking back at Clem.

Clementine sighed: “Look Lee, I know how to handle a couple of walkers. I did so back at Hershel’s Farm. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m not going anywhere. Not after you got bit.” Clementine responded.

Lee couldn’t help but smile, his sweet pea was all grown up. He remembered when she was a scared 8 year old girl back in the treehouse. But now, she’s something more. He always knew she’d make it though this...

“I believe her Lee, that girl’s saved my ass more times than I can remember. I’m sure she can handle herself, ain’t that right Clem?” Kenny said, adjusting his rear view mirror.

“Yeah. Right, thanks!” Clementine smiled at Kenny.

“We’ll be arriving at Macon soon, umm, Lee. So, I don’t suppose you want to sit this one out do you?” Kenny asked.

“No, why do you say that?” Lee asked curiously.

“Well, I mean you did say this was your folk’s store didn’t you?” Kenny asked.

Lee immediately knew what he meant, he meant if Lee was ready to see his parents’ blood all over the place again. It definitely wasn’t something Lee was looking forward to, but at the same time he had to do this.

“I’ll be fine, Ken. I’ve dealt with all this before. Besides, there’s people that need our help.” Lee said, turning his head to look out the window.

“If you say so.” Kenny responded with.

“So... Lee, didn’t you say something about I don’t Know, an up in strength or some shit?” Kenny asked.

“Yeah, the same guy who gave me this chance. Should come in handy.”

“Those skills might come in handy in fixing the RV faster. I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to be around when those fucking assholes attack us again.” Kenny said, referring to the bandits.

“Same here. Clementine, didn’t you say you found somewhere where the whole group could be safe?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask where you ended up Clem, after I... you know.” Kenny said, shaking off the memory.

“Me and AJ travelled for a couple of months after that, we took shelter in some Hut and that’s where we met someone called Ava. She said she had food, blankets and bottled water. I didn’t want to sick as I had nowhere else to go. But with AJ sick and-“

“Wait, AJ was sick!? Kenny Shouted, startling the other two. 

“Yeah, back to that later. She said she was apart of a group called The New Frontier. I went and checked it out and it was a whole community! I never wanted to need people again, but I had to. The only way to let them brand me, so I-“

“They branded you!? A little girl? Those bastards...” Lee said.

“Bunch Of assholes if you ask me, I take it they fell apart?”

“Eventually. I didn’t want to get branded, but with AJ...” she sighed. “Anyways, I was in there for about 5 months before they kicked me out for injecting AJ. You see he was dying and they wouldn’t give him the proper medicine he needed to survive, instead a Doctor was using it all to get high.”

“What the fuck? They wouldn’t hell a baby but let a doctor get drunk?” Lee said in an angry tone.

“I knew those fuckers weren’t trustworthy. What happened after that Clem?” Kenny asked.

“They took AJ from me. Then they kicked me out.” Clementine sad, a few tears rolling down her face.

“You were the only family he had left, and they just got rid of you? Jesus...” Lee said.

“Understatement Of The Century.” Kenny scoffed, his hands tightening around the wheel.

“I hope those bastards rot in hell...” Kenny continued, turning around a street corner.

“That’s just cruel. I trust you never moved on from AJ after that? You were still young at the time so I don’t blame you. Didn’t you say you got him back eventually though?”

“Wait! You did? Thank god.” Kenny said.

“Yeah, after that I found an old Airport Base called Prescott. It was a pretty cool place, but the people there? Well, they weren’t my favourite.” Clementine said, sighing. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy talking about these things to her friends, it’s just that talking about her past always made her devastated.

“Let me guess, the community was run by some guy like Carver?” Kenny clenched his teeth saying his name, he hadn’t thought about that son of a bitch in a long time.

“No, it wasn’t that. It’s just guy ripped me off some bullets. Anyways, knowing not to get too attached after what happened to other people, I left. And that’s when I found some guy called Javi. Turned out he was into baseball which came in handy later.” She laughed, she remembered Violet told her she hated baseball, wasn’t her favourite sport despite wearing a hat from it.

“Ah, Good old baseball. I once was apart of a team, I got kicked out after hitting my coach. That guy was a piece of shit anyway!” Kenny laughed. “What do you think Lee?” He said, turning to his friend.

Lee wasn’t really listening. He stopped when he heard Clem stopped getting attached to people after so many of them died. How many people did she lose? He was soon shaken out of his thoughts when Kenny nudged him a bit,

“Hey Lee? You ping Alright there, pal?” Kenny said.

“What? Oh yeah, yeah I am. Thanks.” Lee nodded, before turning his attention back to Clementine. “Sorry, what were you saying Clementine?”

Clementine was worried if Lee felt guilty for everything that happened to her. But nevertheless she continued: “Anyways, I wasn’t too trusting of him first. It was only when he offered his van did I agree to help him find his family he lost in some junkyard. We decided to spend the night back at Prescott.” she skipped the fact that she shot a man in cold blood, although the guy had it coming she still felt bad.

“It turned out the Leader, someone called Tripp was giving us a ride. We got to the junkyard where we found Javi’s niece, Mariana. We then found two people called Kate and Gabe, Javi was Gabe’s uncle and Kate was his stepmom. We thought we were gonna finally get past all of this, but then The New Frontier shot Mariana...” Clementine was forever disgusted by what The New Frontier did.

“What the fuck!? They shot a little girl in cold blood?” Lee Shouted, horrified.

“I knew they were sick, but who in the actual hell would do that!?” Kenny Shouted, except it was more in anger than anything.

“They were never good people!” Clementine exclaimed through clenched teeth. “After that, me and Javi fought them off while Kate, Gabe And Tripp escaped. However Kate got shot and needed immediate medical attention, so they went back to Prescott. Anyways, we scared off The New Frontier and then went with them.”

Overall, Lee was disgusted of what sick people would do that? They were no better than the St. John’s Lee thought. Kenny was thinking the same thing.

“What happened after that, Sweet Pea?” Lee said. He immediately regretted saying that, knowing that Clem probably hated that nickname however Clementine didn’t mind at all as she paid no attention to it.

“If you don’t want to say anymore darling you don’t have to you know?” Although Kenny was curious about what Clementine had went through, he didn’t want to bring up bad memories.

“No, it’s fine. I appreciate you guys’s concern though. Thanks.” Clementine gave a weak smile at them both and continued: “We got back to Prescott after me, Javi and Tripp fought through some walkers but after we settled in, guess who showed up?”

“A New Frontier?”

“Yep.” She was cut off by Kenny chuckling and that made both of them confused. “Kenny, what’s so funny?” Clementine said, staring at him.

“It’s just funny hearing your voice darling, after hearing it before you know when you were with Luke?” Kenny laughed.

Clementine glared at him, but she too laughed hearing her squeaky voice again. Lee also chuckled, although he hadn’t ever heard Clementine’s older voice before. He was going to make sure he stayed along long enough to see her grow up this time though.

“It must be hard being younger again. You can’t do near,y as much as you could before, how are you getting used to it anyways?” Lee asked.

“It’s not so bad. The only annoying part is getting used to using another leg again.”

“Wait, What?” Both Lee and Kenny said at the same time.

“Oh um, nothing. Back to where I was, they had a hostage and said they’d execute her if Javi didn’t surrender. So Javi surrendered and I’m not sure what happened down there but everything got out of control and The New Frontier burst in. They killed the hostage and Javi managed to escape back into Prescott. Me, Javi, Gabe, Kate, Tripp, Conrad And Eleanor managed to escape, The New Frontier slaughtered everyone else...” Clementine looked down in shame.

“I just don’t understand why they would do that. Killing a little girl is one thing, but slaughtering an entire community? Damn, they’re no better than the St. John’s...” Lee said disgusted.

“No shit they’re no better. Bunch of sick fucks who only give a shit about themselves. Just like that Russkie piece of shit that attacked our group and made Mike turn on us...” Kenny furiously stared.

“After that, we decided to go to Richmond as we heard it had food, medicine and water that was needed for Kate when she got shot. So we continued on and met a guy named Jesus, save all questions for the end. He told us Richmond was run by A New Frontier and that Kate and Eleanor were headed right into a trap. We got there as fast as we could and that’s when we found David... who was the guy who took AJ away from me.” Clementine sadly told them.

“I swear to god, if I see that bastard again in this world he’s gonna regret ever crossing paths with us!” Kenny Shouted angrily. Even though David redeemed himself later on, Clementine doubted that would cheer Kenny up.

Clementine told them the rest of the story about how Richmond fell and they saved it alongside others, how they were raiding other communities such as Wellington which made Kenny glad Clementine and AJ went with him and she finished telling them how she left Richmond in search for AJ at the Ranch.

Lee knew the Ranch was a painful memory so he stopped Clementine right then and there: “Clem, you’ve said enough. Just rest up, we’ll be arriving at Macon soon. You’ve gone through more than all of us, just take a rest for a bit, Okay?” Lee started, to which Kenny agreed. But just as Clementine went to sleep she heard a familiar voice...

“That was so cool! Does that mean you’re from the future!?” Duck exclaimed happily, Clementine turned to look at him, chuckling.

“Duck? How long have you been awake?” Kenny asked, hoping he didn’t hear too much.

“Ever since she told you both about the future! It must be so cool knowing about it, you could do anything you ever wanted!”

“Uhhh...” Clementine said, not knowing what to say. The adults laughed but then Kenny saw something in the distance.

“Get ready to get out, I can see Macon up ahead, you ready? Duck, wake your mom.” Kenny said.

“Okay...” Duck said disappointed he did not get to hear more about the future. Clementine and Lee laughed at his goofiness and prepared to stop.

Lee was about to enter a place full of bad memories, but he was glad to have people to support him going in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another chapter! Next chapter will have the Drugstore and the return of other characters, thanks for reading!


	5. Repeating History

The truck stopped near the Pharmacy, they could see that the Gate was locked... smart, Lee thought. It hurt him to know what happened to his parents, he could see his brother, Bud with a lamppost on top of him, Lee remembered having to put him out of his misery... he doesn’t know if he could do that again. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kenny.

“Hey Lee? I just wanted to let you know even though we haven’t always agreed on how to do things, I’m really glad you’re alive.” Kenny said with a serious tone, staring Lee right in the eye.

“Thanks Kenny, I appreciate it. I’m glad you made it out of that Alleyway in one piece too.” Lee smiled at him, he actually wondered how Kenny had managed to escape, he’ll have to ask him later.

“Lee, I appreciate the concern, but you were the one that was bit! My death was quick, but yours? Damn, I’d be scared shitless knowing I was bitten...”

“To be honest, I was. Just didn’t want to worry you all.” Lee said, but their conversation was cut off by Katjaa telling them to watch their language in front of the kids.

They continued walking, until they saw what looked like a man looking at a truck.

“Hey! You friendly? Truck’s run out of gas!” Kenny said, completely forgetting it was a walker. 

“Kenny, no!” Clementine yelled, however it was too late. The walker turned around and growled at them, which attracted the attention of a dozen others.

“SHIT!” Kenny Shouted, the walkers charged at them but Lee grabbed one and threw it easily, huh, benefits of his new-found strength he guesses. Clementine on the other hand wasn’t doing as good, she was barely holding off the walker that was trying to bite her, and Duck had fell thanks to a walker falling on top of him.

“Kenny, help him!” Katjaa screamed, however Katjaa’s voice was unheard by him. All he could was much as he remembered the day where his son had to be put down, it was happening again... he stood frozen to the spot.

Lee ran as fast as he could but even with his speed he would never make it in time, had he failed already to save Duck? Thankfully, a bullet flew into the walker’s head killing it. Clementine had managed to stab the walker’s brain and kill it and all three of them turned around to see Glenn and Carley. Lee, Kenny And Clementine smiled, and Katjaa and Duck had shocked expressions.

“Get in, quick!” Glenn Shouted. Katjaa helped Duck to his feet and all seven ran into the Drug-Store and locked it up tight. Lee trend around And was greeted by familiar, and frustrated faces. Lilly And Larry. Doug had his back up against the door in case any of them barged in.

“We can’t just be bringing people in like this!” Lilly whispered, keeping her voice low to not attract the undead.

“We can’t just let people die either!” Carley Shouted, equally as frustrated.

“When I say that door stays shut no matter what, I fucking mean it!” Lilly raised her voice for a split second, but instantly piped down again. “We don’t know who these people are! They could be dangerous.” Lilly said seriously, sparing a glance at the group.

“Worse, they could’ve let em’ right to us.” Larry said angrily. God, Lee forgot how much of a dick this guy was.

“Where the hell is your humanity? They could’ve died out there!” Carley pointed outside.

“Then we let them!” Larry Shouted. Lee has had just about enough of this.

“They’ve got kids Lilly!” Glenn remarked, hoping to calm everyone down.

“Those things outside don’t care!” Lilly said, clearly getting angry.

“FUCK YOU LILLY!” Clementine Shouted angrily, this got everyone’s attention and some were clearly shocked a little girl would say something like that. “You’ve always been so eager to let people die to pursue your own benefits, you would’ve let us die out there in a second!” Clementine Shouted, she then paused as she realised what she just said.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Larry Shouted, about to attack Clementine, but Lee was too fast and ran into Larry, bringing him to the ground. He punched him in the face twice, before he was punched by the old asshole.

Larry stood up, his nose bleeding and was furious. He looked like he was about to rip Lee’s throat out, he would’ve too if Kenny hadn’t tackled him to the ground and repeatedly kicked him. Larry quickly got up and punched Kenny so hard you could hear a crack, Kenny fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Everyone was screaming for them to stop fighting but Larry just ran over and punched Kenny multiple times, Kenny’s nose was bleeding, and he had a black eye. 

“JESUS! DAD STOP!” Lilly Shouted, more voices could be heard, some were trying to pull Larry Of Kenny But to no avail. That is until Lee came in and kicked him between the ribs so hard, Larry went flying through the Air Into one of The stocks, causing multiple bottles to fall over. Larry landed on the ground, his body covered with bruises, and was dazing in and out. He held his stomach in agony as he was in an extreme amount of pain.

Lilly started at Larry, dumbfounded of what had just happened. Lilly slowly turned to Lee, her eyes filled with hatred and ran over about to claw at his face, before she was grabbed by Doug and Glenn.

“LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD TRIED TO MURDER MY DAD!” Lilly Shouted, kicking and thrashing. Everyone was yelling now. Everyone was screaming about where the medical supplies where, some just stood there frozen processing what was happening. Katjaa was trying to help Kenny, tears in her eyes and Duck was frozen to the spot, petrified by the whole experience. Lee was getting told off by numerous people, and the yelling jut continued. It only stopped when a single bullet was fired in the air, everyone staring at the shooter known as Clementine.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” The little girl yelled, causing some people to be shocked at how a girl fired a gun like it was nothing. “Walkers will be on us any second, Doug, Glenn! Barricade the doors, some might try and get in! Katjaa, Get Duck to safety behind the counter! Lee, Kenny, you two stand guard in case any other walkers get in! Everyone else, get to cover!” Everyone was fazed at how a little girl was taking charge, but no one argued as they all knew the walker’s would get in, every single one of them got into position, ready to fight in case any got in.

They heard walkers bashing on the windows, they heard moaning from them, but eventually it stopped. Thankfully the walkers didn’t pay much mind to it and went back to scavenging the streets for something to feed on.

Everyone stood frozen, no one really knew what to say after all that conflict. Lilly started at both Lee and Kenny with pure hatred in her eyes, the other two stared back at her with as equal hatred for her.

Surprising, Doug was the one who spoke up: “Right well... I Know we all got off to a bit of a rough start, but I don’t think we’re gonna make it if we continue trying to kill each other... so, shall we start with introductions, perhaps?” Doug stared at the newcomers, urging them to go on.

“My name’s Lee, that’s Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa And Duck.” Lee responded, with a low voice, likely not to attract anymore walkers.

“Right, I’m Doug, that’s Carley, Glenn, Lilly and the old guy’s name is Larry. I think we all need to settle down for a bit, otherwise-“ But was cut when Lilly barged in, fear in her voice: “Oh my god! My dad’s heart keeps stopping, he’s not breathing!” Lilly yelled, looking around for help and Katjaa came to her aid and checked Larry’s pulse and examined him.

“He’s fine for now,” regaining her calm composure, although still a bit shaken up: “But he’s not getting any better. He takes some type of medicine, correct?” Katjaa turned to Lilly.

“Y-Yeah, he takes nitro-nytro, uh what the fuck were they called?” Lilly thought, but was interrupted by Lee: “Nitroglycerin Pills?”

Lilly glared at him, but she knew being angry wouldn’t help anyone. “Yeah... that.” She said through gritted teeth, trying not to outright kill Lee then and there.”

“Right then, just so we’re all clear if you try to backstab us then we’ll throw you and your dad out to the walkers...” Kenny said to Lilly. 

“YOU HAVE SOME NERVE IF YOU THINK-“ Lilly shouted, but Lee quickly interrupted trying to calm things down.

“OKAY ENOUGH!” Lee yelled, causing everyone to stare at the man who has been for the most part quiet up until now. “I’m sick of this shit! Incase you all haven’t noticed, we’re surrounded by the undead trying to rip us apart! Yet you’re all getting pissed because of stupid shit like this! Listen, here’s what we’re going to do! There’s a Motel not too far from here, we saw it when we passed by. There’s not many walkers there, we can clear it out and stay there for some time! Start gathering up all the supplies! Me, Carley and Glenn will scout ahead and take care of the walkers, the rest of you stay here until then, got it?” Lee yelled to the others.

“What about my dad!?” Lilly asked.

“On my on there was a walker under a lamppost who had the keys, Kenny and Doug will work on getting them.” Lee said.

Kenny was about to argue, but sighed and then: “Alright then, come on Doug.”

“Wait, how did you know our names?” Carley asked Lee, who hesitated but came up with an excuse.

“I saw you on the News, and I saw that guy delivering pizzas around my neighbourhood before.” Lee said. Carley started at him suspiciously before sighing and walking to the door.

“Phew.” Lee said. 

Little did everyone know, Clementine held her gun close just out of view of everyone. She stared at Lilly who was working on trying to wake up her dad. Clementine loaded her gun. She better not try anything...


	6. Confrontation

Lee, Carley and Glenn went via the woods towards the Motor Inn due to several walkers being on the road. Lee left the bag of guns and food he got back at Clementine’s house with Clementine and Kenny, not wanting to risk losing them. Lee did carry a pistol with him as well as Carley. Glenn held on to a knife looking nervously both ways, keeping an eye out for walkers.

Lee could tell the other two weren’t very trusting of him due to the... predicament back at the Pharmacy. They made that clear co suffering they’ve not sent a word his way and kept sharing nervous glances each other’s ways. Still, he wondered why Carley didn’t blurt out that he was a killer. She definitely knew considering she knew last time. Maybe it’s because he’s taking care of Clementine? Still, the mess he caused was pretty big compared to last time. 

“Hey Lee, I need to talk to you.” Carley asked. “Give us a minute, will you Glenn?” In a much kinder way compared to the tone she used asking Lee to talk.

‘Uh, sure. Right...” Glenn said awkwardly seeing the other two’s gaze upon him. He went a few feet away, but not too far since he didn’t want to get jumped by a walker.

Lee stared at Carley, who’s eyebrows furrowed at him. She had a look Lee didn’t quite know what meant. It was hard looking at her considering the last time he saw her she had a bullet hole in her head. Lee shook his head, trying not to let those thoughts take over. He was going to shave everyone this time, he was sure of it. 

“Look I’m gonna level with you.” Lee told Carley, “I know you know I’m a killer. You covered my case, right?” Lee asked her.

Carley widened her eyes, a little surprised he knew that but didn’t think too much of it.

“Huh, surprised you knew that. Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone. The last thing we need is drama out there, and I can respect you for standing up for that boy when Larry tried to... y’know.” She said, lowering her tone at the end.

“I appreciate that.” Lee smiled.

“No problem.” She said with her own smile. “Still though, I’d try to talk to the others. I’m sure you’ve noticed but they’re a little shaken up after what happened. Since you have that little girl to take care of, I wouldn’t feel comfortable sharing information that you’re a killer, the last thing I want is for you to get thrown out of the group. Does anyone else know about your past?” Carley asked, curious.

“I’m pretty sure that guy Larry knows...” when Carley flashed him a confused look, Lee immediately said: “Err, I think so anyway. Just the way that asshole was treating me...” Lee said in frustration. It was hard to look Carley in the eye, whenever he did all he could remember was what Lilly did to her... but that wouldn’t happen this time, not to anyone.

“Don’t worry about it, he’s an asshole to everyone. Even his own daughter sometimes...” Carley said in anger. If only she knew what Lilly did...

“So... are we cool?” Glenn came over and asked, Lee just smirked and nodded.

“Phew that’s good, after what you did to the old man back there, I was starting to think we had a killer on our hands!” Glenn chuckled. Lee froze for a second, did Carley tell him or was he just joking? He’d ask her later.

“Wait, I think I see something!” Carley exclaimed, pointing at something in between the trees. Lee immediately recognised it and smiled, despite being bored to death in that place back then, it still kept them safe.

“Alright, let’s move... quietly.” Lee finished, when he saw Glenn about to dash over to the motel, which made Carley chuckle.  
Glenn just turned around, looking embarrassed. “Oh.. uh yeah, right! Just making sure it’s safe!” Glenn hesitantly said.

Lee just shook his head, and the three continued along the road.

 

“Holy shit... we could last for months with all this stuff!” Lilly said in awe, looking at the back-pack Lee and the others had. 

“Back off! Don’t touch any of that stuff!” Kenny yelled at Lilly causing her to flinch, but a second later she glared at him, furious at him.

“First you come in here and beat my dad half to death, now you want to hoard all this stuff for yourself? Would you rather take your chances out there!” Lilly shouted, pointing through the window.

“We wouldn’t have had to beat the shit out of him if he hadn’t acted like a dick-head and threatened to murder my son!” Kenny yelled, lowering his voice at the end so Duck wouldn’t hear. “Also, who put you in charge anyways?” Kenny retorted.

“When no one else decided to step the fuck up! We saved all these people, letting them in... and you too, and how exactly do you repay us!?” She screeched out at Kenny.

“Oh please, you would have left us out there to die if it weren’t for the others! You and your dad, clearly your leadership skills need to improve, or else I think it’s clear we’ll be taking things over from here.” Kenny said matter-of-factly.

“You!-“ but before Lilly could say anything, Doug came over and said: “Hey, chill out guys! We’re all in this together right? Maybe we should start working together-“ but was cut of when both both Kenny and Lilly told him to shut up at the same time, which caused him to stay quiet.

“All I’m saying is that we need someone in charge who’s willing to put the group before themselves, and I hate to say this, but you-“ but Lilly just laughed, and said: “Who’s going to step the fuck up then, you? Or the guy who almost murdered my dad?” Lilly said angrily, this caused Clementine to be set off, she walked over to Lee’s bag and picked up a katana that was in it and pointed it at Lilly’s face, horrifying everyone in the room.

“Say that one more time... and I won’t hesitate.” Clementine whispered to Lilly so no one else could hear, Lilly actually looked genuinely scared. Even Larry was speechless, just about hanging on to his life in the far corner of the room. Clementine felt like doing it, just to end it here... after all Lilly has done, it felt right. She only claimed down when someone placed a hand on her should reassuringly, and slowly took the blade away, it turned out to be Kenny.

“It’s okay, Clem... just give it to me. You don’t want to do this... trust me.” Kenny said slowly, but reassuringly. He didn’t want Clementine to become a murderer. He knew she had killed people before... he knew immediately once she told Lee and him those stories back in the truck. She never said it out-loud, but she didn’t need to. But that didn’t matter... she’s still the Clementine he knew all those years ago.

Clementine sighed... she knew he was right, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t the same Lilly who hurt her friends, she had to remember that. But sometimes it was hard to remember that. She put the katana back in the bag, and walked back to where she was like nothing had happened. This wasn’t new to her, his was what life had been for her for the past 8 years.

Everyone wanted to say something but just shut their mouths when they did, only Larry spoke up and to say the least, he was pissed off.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!” Larry got up and was about to run over until Kenny shoved him back down: “BACK THE FUCK OFF! LEAVE HER ALONE!” That just made Larry more angry, he was about to rip Kenny apart until he let out a gasp, and fell back down clinging to his heart, struggling around on the floor.

“Dad!” Lilly yelled, jumping back into action. She ran over to her dad, and started doing CPR. “Please! Someone help me!” She begged to anyone in the room. Katjaa immediately came over and started helping him. “Just stay calm! I’ll do everything I can! Ken, we need those pills!” Katjaa shouted, “He doesn’t have much time left.” This caused Lilly to let out a few tears and stared at Kenny, she had pleading eyes and despite everything, Kenny knew he had to help her.

“Right, I’ll work on getting those pills! Hey Tech-Guy, you’re with me!” Referring to Doug, “Clem, please keep Duck safe. You’re the only one I trust in here besides Katjaa, but she’s a little busy to say the least. Please keep any eye on him?” Kenny asked.

“You can count on me.” Clementine said, she was the only one who didn’t rush over to Larry in his time of need. “I’ll keep him safe.” Clementine said, Kenny muttered a thank you, and ran out the door with Doug.

Clementine looked around the store at the all the drugs that were here. It’s hard to believe Lee’s family worked here, but she supposed it’s hard to believe the Apocalypse is happening right now too. She stared at Doug, who was shaking in fear. She remembered Larry was going to throw him out, must be hard on him. She fetched a bar from Lee’s back-pack and walked over to him.

“Hey.” Clementine said to Duck, all he did was give her a quick look before going back to staring at the floor. She sighed, and sat next to him on the counter.

“I know you’re upset after what Larry was about to do. But you have to move on if you want to survive. You have to move past these things or else something worse will happen to you... or someone else.” This caused Duck to flinch and stare at her for a few seconds.

“That’s never happened to me before...” Duck said, finally speaking. “I never saw my dad try to hurt someone like that...” so that’s what this is about. Clementine thought it was just about Larry trying to toss him out. But it was also about someone trying to hurt another person. She wondered what Duck thought when she tried to kill Lilly a few minutes ago.

“I know it’s hard... but it was necessary.” This caused Duck to stare at her, eyes widened. But didn’t his mum said hurting someone else is bad? Was it truly right? “Your dad wanted to protect you, and sometimes he only way to do that is the way that doesn’t seem right. But trust me, it is.”

“B-but what about what you did to that bad woman who yelled at my dad? Did you use that katana to try and attack her because it was right?” Duck asked curiously, he had always thought the world was full of good people. 

Clementine sighed, but that question had been nagging at her for the past few minutes. Was it truly right to try and hurt someone who hadn’t done anything wrong as of yet except protect her father?

“I... don’t know.” That caused Duck to become even more confused. “But that’s the point. Sometimes you don’t know what’s right and wrong but at the end of the day, just know this...” Clementine whispered something in his ear, that no one else could hear. Duck listened to every word she said, transfixed on this, especially the last part.

“But how can I survive? I don’t know a thing about it... is it like camping?” Duck asked, this caused Clementine to chuckle.

“How about this? I’ll teach you a few things about survival and maybe even hoe to use a gun when Lee and the others get back, alright?” Clementine asked. This caused Duck to get excited again and yell: “Alright!” Which caused everyone in the room to look at them before going back to business.

“So Clem... what is it like in the future?” Duck asked curiously, with a small glimmer of excitement. This caused Clementine to laugh for the first time in a while and started telling stories to him for a while.

 

Lee, Glenn and Carley arrived at the Motel,

having snuck past a few walkers in the woods. To their dismay however, there were around eight walkers wandering about, with four off them on the back only trying to bust into a room.

“Just our luck...” Glenn said. “So, should we turn back?” Glenn asked, ready to hit the road again.

“No. There’s only a few of them, should be able to take them out.” Lee said, focusing on the walkers. The other two just looked at him as if he were crazy.

“Lee, you’re not serious right? I mean, have you seen what those things are capable of?” Carley whispered, trying not to draw unwanted attention.

“Yeah, what the hell man!” Glenn whispered, clearly not wanting to get close to any of those things.

“Look I’ve dealt with these things before, if we’re careful and quick, we should have no trouble getting rid of them! C’mon, we al know we’re not gonna survive without this place...” Lee said, looking at the other two.

Carley thought for a few moments, before sighing. “You’re right, let’s do this.” Carley said, reloading her gun. Glenn just stared at them, mouth agape...

“Am I the only one here who hasn’t lost their goddamn mind!?” Glenn whispered, Lee had to hold in a laugh at that.

“Alright listen,” completely ignoring Glenn’s protests. “I have the axe I had from my bag, if we take them out silently one-by-one, this should be easy. Glenn, I need you to take out the skinny one in the middle, got it? Here’s a knife.” 

Glenn thought for a moment, a little but scared but finally gave in. “Fine... but if I die, I’m gonna eat you both first!” Glenn said, moving behind a car to try and get closer to the walker.

“Fair enough.” Carley stated. “So what do you want me to do?” She asked.

“You see that pillow there?” Lee asked, pointing to one at the other end of the street. “Grab it and put it against a walker’s face, then shoot it. It will cancel out the noise...” Lee whispered. Carley nodded: “What are you gonna do?” She asked.

“I’m gonna take the ones out on the balcony, prepare for the worst...” Lee said sadly, Carley nodded and walked away. She must’ve thought he meant the walkers but he didn’t. Lee remembered the woman who shot herself when they first got to the Motor-Inn, he had to be prepared to do it all over again...

Lee snuck over to the stairs, avoiding the walkers Glenn and Carley would take care of. He went up the stairs and whistled to attract the walkers, they stared at him, eyes fixed on him before walking over.

“Arghh...” One of them moaned, but was cut off when Lee stabbed it in the head, killing it.

“RAH!” The other one said, it was waving its arms around, trying to grab him which made it difficult to kill. Time to go on to his next plan. When the walker tried to bite his shoulder, he quickly dodged to the side and pushed it off the balcony, landing on its head. Two down, two to go.

The next two ere taken out with ease, all it took was two quick jabs to the head and they were down. Now, on to the hard part...

Lee suddenly heard screams from inside the room, the other two rushed up the stairs when they herd them too.

“What the hell was that!?” Carley shouted.

“It’s a woman I’m sure, we gotta help her! We can’t just leave her, what if she’s in there with one of those things!”

“You bet we will.” Lee told Glenn. “Everyone back up.”

Lee kicked in the door, then the room went silent, no cries or nothing. That shocked Lee, considering last time the woman told them to leave now there was nothing but silence.

“Hey, miss! Are you alright in there?” Lee yelled through the door but nothing. The other two looked worried, and even Lee was confused. Why wasn’t she yelling at them to leave?

He had finally knocked the boards off and opened the door, and what they saw shocked them to the core...

The woman laid there, a gunshot in her head. Lee froze at the sight. “Oh god...” Carley said, turning away. Glenn threw up all over the floor once he saw it.

They all stood there for a minute more until Lee walked over to the body to inspect it, they didn’t need to worry considering she wouldn’t be coming back thanks to the brain being shot.

“Lee... what are you doing?” Carley asked, concerned.

“Just checking the gunshot.” Lee said. 

“Did-did she do that to herself?” Glenn asked, petrified at the sight.

“I-I think so...” Carley said. “It’s awful...” Carley said sadly.

“That doesn’t make sense...” Lee said, scanning over the body.

“What doesn’t?” They both said together.

“If she truly did do that to herself the gunshot would’ve gone through the side of her head, not the front. Plus, where’d the gun go?” Lee asked both of her, raising an eyebrow. The two didn’t have an answer until Carley said:

“It could’ve slid under the bed or something... we’ll look for it once we get the group over here, okay?” She said. 

“I’m just gonna wait outside... if you guys don’t mind. Sorry, I just don’t want to be here when... y’know.” Glenn said solemnly.

“It’s okay Glenn, I understand.” Lee said, he then looked at Carley: “What about you?” He asked.

“I’m gonna do the same as Glenn. Sorry, it’s just hard to look at her now...” she exclaimed. Lee nodded and she walked out the door.

This didn’t make any sense to Lee, the gunshot would’ve gone through the side of her head if she committed suicide, but it was at the front. Not to mention he highly doubted the gun slid under a bed or something. He then noticed an emergency exit door to his right. It was slightly open and he walked over to it and pulled it open. It lead to a balcony. Lee looked over, examining the forest to spot anything.

After a few moments of searching, and nothing insight he turned away, but just as he did, he spotted something in the corner of his eye, running through the forest. 

Lee immediately turned back around and took out his gun to look around but saw nothing... maybe it was just his imagination he thought. He put the gun back in his belt and walked away. Little did he know, someone was watching him from behind a tree.

 

Back at the Motor Inn, Kenny and Doug were outside, behind a gate blocking the walkers from getting to them.

“So, how exactly are we going to do this?” Doug asked, staring at Kenny waiting for an answer. He was clearly terrified of the walkers.

Kenny chuckled. “Don’t worry, see that guy underneath the lamppost over there?” Kenny asked, Doug nodded. “Pretty sure he worked here considering the uniform. I’m gonna go over there and check for the keys, all you have to do is create a distraction, think you can do that?” Kenny asked, Doug just stared at him with a confused face.

“How the hell do you propose I do that?” Doug asked, frustrated.

“Relax, you can use this.” Kenny’s said, passing him a remote. “Think you can hack into those TV’s over there? Kenny asked Doug, who simply smirked.

“You can count on me! So... if you don’t mind me asking what’s between you and Lilly?” But Kenny completely shut him down when he glared at him, which shut Doug up.

A few minutes later, Doug turned on the TV’s and that certainly got the walkers’ attention. They all marched over there which gave Kenny all the time he needed.

“How’s your chance! GO!” Doug pushed Kenny out the gate. “Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence.” Kenny said. He walked over to the guy and was about to use his knife to kill the walker, when he noticed the name tag. It said: Bud Everett. Was this Lee’s brother?

Kenny’s mouth hung agape. So this is why he went to the Motor Inn instead of doing this, he must’ve had to put his brother down last time... he felt sorry for his friend.

“Did you find them yet!?” Doug yelled over.

“Y-yeah, gives me a second and keep your voice down!” Kenny yelled back which quieted Doug down.

He muttered an ‘I’m sorry’ before stabbing the walker in the head and taking the keys. Unfortunately, a walker spotted him which attracted the others.

“RAHH!” They all said union, before all walking over to Kenny who ran as fast as he could.

“HURRY UP!” Doug yelled, before a walker could grab Kenny he bolted in the gate and Doug immediately shit it before the two rushed inside and closed the door.

“Phew... that was... to close.” Doug blurted out, leaning against a counter.

“You and me both, kid.” Kenny said back, catching his breath. They both stood up when Lilly ran over.

“Did you get the keys!?” She shouted at them, but more-so to Kenny. Kenny responded by showing her the keys to which she snapped up and was about to run but Kenny grabbed her by the arm, remembering that the alarm would alert walkers.

“No, you can’t do that, you see-“ but was cut off by Lilly’s screaming.

“NO! I KNEW YOU JUST WANTED TO KILL MY DAD!” Lilly screamed, not letting Kenny before before she punched him in the face which knocked him to the floor.

She ran over to the door to get the medicine, and Clementine saw her. She lifted the gun to shoot but was cut off when Kenny pushed the gun away: “CLEM, NO!” He yelled. Everyone stared at Clementine, mouth-agape about what she almost did, except for Lilly who was only concerned Sith getting the pills.

The second she opened the door the alarm went off, everyone snapped their eyes to her, whilst she stood frozen. They all realised what she just did. Every walker in the area was coming for them now... they all knew one thing:

They had to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of that chapter! Well done Lilly, now the group’s in trouble. How’s Lee gonna react to all of this! Anyway, see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at making a ‘What if’ Lee could go back. I’ll introduce more of the characters later on down the line, feel free to comment! I’ll be sure to make next chapter better, this was just to start off.


End file.
